1. Field
Embodiments relate to an arylamine compound and an organic electroluminescence device using the same
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic electroluminescence (EL) displays, which are one type of image display, have been actively developed. Unlike a liquid crystal display or the like, the organic EL display is a self-luminescent display in which holes injected from an anode and electrons injected from a cathode are recombined in a light-emitting layer to thus emit a light from a light-emitting material including an organic compound of the light-emitting layer, thereby displaying an image.
An example of a light-emitting device (hereinafter referred to as an organic EL device) may include an organic EL device that includes an anode, a hole transport layer disposed on the anode, a light-emitting layer disposed on the hole transport layer, an electron transport layer disposed on the light-emitting layer, and a cathode disposed on the electron transport layer. Holes injected from the anode are injected into the light-emitting layer via the hole transport layer. Meanwhile, electrons are injected from the cathode, and then injected into the light-emitting layer via the electron transport layer. The holes and the electrons injected into the light-emitting layer are recombined to generate excitons within the light-emitting layer. The organic EL device emits a light by using a light generated by radiation and deactivation of the excitons.